This Is It
by LiveHappy247
Summary: After Ana and Christian breakup, Kate takes Ana out clubbing where they have a little too much fun, making Mr. Grey a little jealous (I don't own the Fifty Shades trilogy or the characters)
1. Chapter 1

**I just finished Book One of the Fifty Shades trilogy and loved it, but wished that there was a little bit more to Ana's breakup with Christian. I wrote this as an alternative breakup scene, with Ana being a little bit more vocal. I personally enjoy this dynamic between Ana and Christian and wanted to recreate the scene with some more dialogue on Ana's part, so I hope you like it. (I don't own the Fifty Shades trilogy or the characters)**

I climb down the stairs, with the few bags that I had with me. Christian stands tall and authoritative in front of the large floor to ceiling windows. He runs a hand through his luscious copper brown hair, while the other holds his BlackBerry to his ear. His voice is tense as he talks into the phone and it takes me by surprise when he uses the word 'fuck.' When he finally turns and looks at me, our eyes lock. My heart shatters into a million tiny pieces because I know what is going to happen when he hangs up the phone. He tosses the BlackBerry onto the couch and turns all his attention towards me.

"I need the money that Taylor got for my car."

Christian glances at the counter where I've placed all of his gifts to me, "I don't want those things, Ana. Keep them and the Audi."

"No," I defy weakly, "I'm returning them to you. Our deal is off, so I am giving them back." My voice diminishes into nothing.

Christian's mouth hardens into a straight line, one that would normally scare me to death, but I think we both know that I am untouchable right now, especially after what just happened in the Red Room.

"Taylor got a good price for your Beetle," he says after grabbing his checkbook from his study, "I'll write you a check." I just nod silently, being careful to not make contact with his hand when I take the check from him.

"Taylor can take you home," Christian mutters, nodding to the door where Taylor stands.

"That's not necessary. I can find my own way." Christian takes a deep breath, closing his eyes in frustration.

"Ana. Let Taylor take you home." I open my mouth to disobey, but realize that it wouldn't do any good. Taylor leaves immediately to go get the car. We stand in silence for a few seconds before Christian takes several slow and calculated steps towards me, as if I would spook at any sudden movements.

"I don't want you to leave, Anastasia," he murmurs, standing just a few steps from me.

"I can't stay. I can't be what you need and I know that you can't give me what I need," I whisper, "we aren't compatible." He takes another step forward and I take one step back.

"Don't," I shake my head, "I can't."

"Ana, don't be like this," Christian bites.

"Like what? Christian," I raise my voice, finding bravery in my anger and heartbreak, "Defiant? Disobedient? My normal independent self? I can't be the pet girlfriend you want me to be and you don't do fairytale endings."

Christian hardened gaze doesn't cover up the sadness that I see. His angry façade can't hide the little boy with the grey eyes who never received enough love as a child. As much as I want to take Christian and show him the love that I have for him, he wants to hurt me.

Soon, I'm talking again, just barely processing the words coming out of my mouth.

"I'm going to walk away," I say, feeling angry at him for not being what I need him to be and angry at me for letting myself fall so deeply and helplessly in love with him. "And you're going to let me. You're not going to call or e-mail or contact me." I choke back the sobs threatening to escape, "because I love you and the only way I'm going to stop loving you is if you're not there for me to love."

"Ana….don't do this," Christian starts, but I raise up a hand to silence him, with my eyes closed, not wanting to see the heartbreak in his eyes of fifty shades.

"Remember this moment Mr. Grey; because this is it," I cry, "this is goodbye."

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! The Fifty Shades fandom is so nice! Thank you so much for all of your reviews, favorites, and alerts! Inspiration hit for another chapter, so here it is. This chapter is pre-art show, but post breakup. Basically Ana is conned into going clubbing with Kate (who is, for the sake of the story, back from Barbados already), Ethan, José, and Paul. Christian, being the stalker that he is, happens to watch this little excursion and gets to feel the pangs of jealousy as Ana has a little too much fun.**

"Oh Ana!" Kate hugs me after I give her a brief, watered down version of my breakup with Christian, "I don't know what to say except he is letting go of the best thing that has ever happened to him!"

"I broke up with him, though," I mutter, "so technically I'm the one letting go of the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Nonsense," she chides, "you said yourself that he has commitment issues and weird definitions of relationships, which I am going to get you to spill the beans about later, but anyways I still stand by what I said. This is his fault, consequently, his loss."

"Then why do I feel like I'm the one that has lost," I mutter, hanging my head low, picking at my nails.

"Hon, you are in desperate need of a distraction and I know just what to do." She smiles that I'm-up-to-no-good smile of hers, which normally would frighten me, but I decide to embrace whatever schemes that she is cooking up in that head of hers. Kate pulls out her phone and starts tapping away, still with that shit-eating grin plastered on her face.

"What are you doing?" I sniffle, cocking my head to the side to try and sneak a peek at what she is up to. She leans away so I can't see the screen.

"Just texting some friends," she shrugs nonchalantly, pressing the send button proudly, "There…Send!"

"What friends?"

"We're going out tonight, Ana and there is nothing you can do about it!" She is so assertive. I can't help but wonder what would have happened if it had been her that went to interview Christian several weeks back. I am certain that she not only would have made a terrible submissive, but she would have told him what she thought of him and his contract with no filter. But I also have to consider whether Christian would have even been interested in her. I quickly chastise myself, knowing full well that any man would be lucky to have Kate on their arm.

"Ok," I sigh, hoping that this adventure will keep my mind occupied so it won't have time to rest idly on thoughts of him.

"Wait, you're not going to fight me on this," Kate eyes me suspiciously. I just shake my head, not even mustering the strength to even look defeated. "Well I invited José, Ethan, and Paul."

"Not Elliot?"

"Nope. This is your own personal Grey-Free night to drink as much as booze as you want and grind on hot men that you don't know. And just in case that the Grey brothers do talk, I think it is best that what happens tonight doesn't get back to Mr. Moneybags Control Freak."

"I appreciate that, but I don't intend on any one-night stands or drinking until I puke."

"Well that settles it then. José and Ethan will be over at 7, Paul can't make it," Kate says before standing to leave, "oh yeah, and the clubs we're going to are fancy, so we're dressing up. I'll be back in a couple hours so we can get ready. We're going to be having every man swooning over you." Kate practically skips into the other room, leaving me in my room…alone with my thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate wasn't kidding when she said that men would be swooning. She looks impeccable as ever with tight blonde curls perfectly arranged around her heart shaped face. Her face makeup has various hues of gold and silver and she is dressed in a matching sparkly gold skirt with a silky white blouse, showing way too much cleavage.

Kate also did my makeup and lent me an outfit. My brown hair shines with hair product and tousled to perfection, as Kate put it. I am dressed in the stereotypical little black dress, but it's the bright red heels that make the outfit. My skin glows with a tint of bronzer and my lips shimmer with cherry red lipstick and the irony of the intense smoky grey eye makeup is not lost in me. Let's just say that Anastasia Steele is not her usual self tonight.

I feel bold, especially since Kate already had me drinking before we left the apartment. The four of us call a car to take us to the club, which has a line clear out the door. Kate struts up to the guard at the door and when I think she is going to sweet talk her way in, which would not be hard for her, but instead she flashes her I.D. and hands him a few hefty bills.

"What? I have money and I've been here a few times before."

Kate wasn't kidding when she said that this club was fancy. The floors a deep swirling black and grey marble, while the walls are a deep purple. Brilliant light fixtures and chandeliers hang over every booth, which cling to the walls. The dance floor is alive with people, but I've got my eyes fixed on the full bar. Rows and rows of liquor bottles glimmer in the flashing lights.

"I gotta say," José shrugs, "you ladies look hot tonight."

"Thank you," Kate is quick to respond, "But I'm taken and Ana is having some post breakup fun. She is single tonight and that is all she is going to be." I smile at her, knowing I couldn't have said it better myself.

Kate and I order a couple cosmopolitans and have a few shots here and there. I eventually feel bold enough to take my tipsy ass out onto the dance floor. Ethan accompanies me, which I am grateful for, considering what happened with José the last time at the bar. We move to the heavy bass and I let Ethan move his hands along my back and occasionally down to my ass, but nothing too risqué. I know he would never make a move on me. We are just having harmless fun and it helps. I forget about Christian Grey, the Red Room of Pain, the contract, and the fact that the love in our relationship was one-sided, until I spot him.

Out of the corner of my eye, he stands watching me grind on Ethan. Luckily, he doesn't notice that I've seen him, so I look away. And suddenly I'm angry. I'm mad at him for dragging me into his fucked up kind of relationship. I'm mad at him for finding pleasure in inflicting pain on me. I'm mad at him for his obsessive need for control. And the liquor coursing through my veins has made me bold and rebellious.

I spin Ethan and me around so my back is to Christian, so he can see another man's hands on my body.

"Ex-boyfriend right behind me," I say in Ethan's ear.

"I see. Do you want me to kick his ass?" Ethan says and I know that he is smiling. He may be Kate's older brother, but I know he'd do anything for me too.

"No, just don't stop dancing," I say.

"Not a problem," Ethan says as he really starts to get into it. He's enjoying this jealousy revenge act a little too much. Ethan runs his hands up and down, caressing my backside, occasionally giving my ass a squeeze. I playfully tilt my head back, giving him access to my neck, where he kisses more for show than his own pleasure.

"What does he look like?"

"Well, he looks fucking pissed," Ethan says and I can't help but smirk, "like I'm the next target on his hit list."

The song ends and I tell Ethan to go find Kate and José, so at least he'll have backup if Christian decides to jump him. I maneuver my way through the crowd and out a back door to catch some fresh air and try to escape my ex. It isn't until the door closes and I'm in the alleyway that I realize I am not alone.

A man leans up against the brick next to me smoking a cigarette. He is muscular with jet black hair and the greenest eyes I have ever seen and I am instantly terrified. The hairs on the back of my neck stand straight up as he turns toward me, raising an eyebrow as he obviously lets his eyes wander up and down the contours of my body. I shift uncomfortably before turning to head back inside.

"Wow, you are very pretty," his voice is husky and deep and laced with poison as he takes a few steps towards me. I step back, grabbing the handle of the door back into the club, but the man grabs my wrist, pulling me into him, placing a hand on my butt.

"I just wanted some air," I squeak, trying to break free of his grasp. He grabs a fistful of hair tilting my head back so our faces are just inches apart.

"What's your name?" I don't answer, causing him to abrasively pull me in tighter.

"Are you alone?" he whispers.

"No," I choke.

"I don't believe you."

"She's telling the truth." I recognize the voice and am so grateful for it. And the next thing I know, the man is on the ground, unconscious with a nose gushing blood.

**Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Inspiration struck again and so here is the third chapter! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, favorites, and alerts. This chapter is a continuation of what happened last chapter, so I hope you enjoy!**

"Thank you," I mutter, still in shock of what just happened. Christian's eyes are blazing with anger. Anger towards me? Or anger towards the man that just tried to touch me? Either way, I can't help but feel guilty.

His mouth hardens into a line and I know that I'm in trouble, but then I think…I haven't done anything wrong.

"Did he hurt you?" he asks quietly. I shake my head quickly, tucking a strand of hair behind my ears and tugging the hem of my dress down so it covers more of my legs.

"I should get back to my group," I make a weak excuse to leave, knowing full well that they are all probably preoccupied with dirty dancing and shots.

"Wait!" he bites, not bothering to look me in the eye. I instinctively obey, standing perfectly still as Christian looks up and slowly saunters over to me. "What the fuck do you think you were doing in there?"

"Uh, hanging with some friends," I answer meekly, "I needed a distraction."

"You and I both know that is not what I meant." I squirm uncomfortably under his piercing gaze. He slowly moves his hand up to my chin, pulling my lip from my teeth.

"Stop. Biting. Your. Lip." His voice is quiet, but it is crystal clear and chills to the bone.

"There you are!" Kate hollers, coming out of the door to the club and then she sees Christian and the man on the ground.

"Oh my God!" she yells, "What the hell happened?"

"This guy tried to jump me and Christian punched him."

"We need to get going," Kate says to me, but looks at Christian while she says it, "after I have a word with Mr. Grey here." I roll my eyes at her, well aware that Christian is right there.

"Kate, there's no need to be dramatic. Let's just go home, ok?"

"Do you realize the hell you have put her through," Kate goes off anyways, "you are your own kind of bastard. I don't know what you did to her, but she used to be carefree and happy and you ruined that. She cries all the time now and worry is constantly etched on her face. You'll be the reason she has gray hair and wrinkles at 30."

"Kate, stop," I say, but she just waves me off. Christian looks sad even though Kate is being over dramatic.

"You stay away from her or else I'm coming for you," Kate points her finger, "come on Ana. Let's go."

I nod at Christian, silently thanking him again for saving me.

"Until next time, Ana," he says and I can't tell whether it is a promise or a threat.

"No, sir!" Kate yells, "there isn't going to be a next time!" She drags me back inside and through the crowd back to our table, where José and Paul are sitting with a few girls they just met.

"We're going to head back," Kate says, "do you two need money for a cab?"

The boys shake their heads and wave goodbye.

"You gotta tell me what's going on, Ana," Kate says after we get back to the apartment, "One minute you're angry and heartbroken over Christian, and then I see you grinding on my brother at the club. I don't even know what to think about finding you with Christian in the alleyway with a man knocked out cold on the ground."

"He was trying to put the moves on me and Christian punched him."

"Yeah, I gathered that, but why was _he_ there in the first place."

"Stalker tendencies and his natural instinct to protect me" (or hurt me), but I don't mention that. "And I just figured if Christian saw me with another guy, he might get a little jealous," I admit shamefully, "it was stupid, I know."

Kate busts out into a fit of laughter, "I never would have pegged you for the vengeance type."

She eyes me with curiosity burning inside her and I know that my lack of details is killing her. "Did it work?"

"He looked livid, but he didn't get the chance to say anything to me." We both laugh and then she hugs me, knowing that as much as we joke about the breakup, it still hurts.

"Well I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight Kate," I say, "and thanks for tonight. I had fun." And it's the truth; I had a good time.

"You're welcome," she winks and heads off to her room. I stand in the middle of the apartment for a few seconds, trying to absorb everything that happened this evening. I try to imagine the agony that Christian must be in, not just from me grinding on Ethan and then the bastard in the alleyway trying to pick me up, but the fact that I was pulled away from him before he could tell me what he thought. Normally he'd just punish me and then fuck me senseless, but I'm not his pet anymore. And even though he has no control over me, I know one thing for certain; I haven't seen the last of Christian Grey, not by a long shot.

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I decided to post another chapter for the kind reviews that I got and for the few that don't like my story, could you please not comment. I am all for constructive criticism, but please don't post comments just to hurt my feelings. If you don't like my story, you don't have to continue reading it. **

**Thanks to everyone else for your support and here is chapter 4!**

I don't wake up until 11 the next morning, but when I do, it is with a pounding headache. The worst part isn't even the hangover though; it is the memories of what happened that make me shudder. I pour myself a bowl of cereal and sit on the couch, not bothering to turn on any lights, knowing that it would just make it worse.

I cringe at the sound of the bell, but reluctantly buzz up the delivery guy.

He hands me a bag and an envelope with my name neatly written on it in _his _handwriting. I place the bag on top of the counter and open the envelope, eager to read what it says.

_Anastasia,_

_Take one of these pills every couple hours; it will help with the headache. Bananas specifically will help with your lack of energy, but food in general is good, so EAT! I've also put some of your breakfast tea in the bag, since tea can help with just about anything._

_I want to talk. This can't be it between us; you and I both know that. Seeing you in the arms of another man made me realize that I want you any way I can get you. _

_I've got a table reserved for 7 at that Italian restaurant across from your apartment. It's on neutral ground and conveniently located so you don't have far to go. _

_I hope to see you there so we can work us out._

_CG_

I hug the letter to my chest and sink to the ground. Guilt sweeps over me instantly and all I want to do is cry. Even after I went off on my drunken revenge act, he still wants to see me and talk it out. Wiping the tears in my eyes, I stand up and take a few deep breaths before heading back into my bedroom to figure out what I am going to wear to dinner tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At 6:45, I am dressed in a black knee length skirt and a blue blouse with a black cardigan. My hair is in a simple French braid and my makeup is minimal. After last night, I am more than ready to have my usual self back and I am certain that Christian will be grateful for that as well. Thoughts of what will happen tonight cloud my mind. What will he say? What will I say? Will he be angry? I immediately dismiss the question because of course he'll be angry, I mean, why wouldn't he be.

I arrive at the restaurant at 7 o'clock on the dot. Christian sits at a small two person table in private alcove of the restaurant. My breath hitches in my throat as his gaze catches mine from across the room. He stands immediately to hold out my chair for me, making me blush at his chivalry. He seats himself without saying a word and my heart picks up its pace, wishing that he would just break the uncomfortable silence already.

He orders the wine and food for both of us, which I don't bother to complain about.

"How are you feeling?" he finally asks.

"Better, thank you," I mutter, "for the aspirin, bananas, and tea."

"You're welcome." His voice is gentle and polite, and I can't help but wonder if this is the calm before the storm. We sit in that uncomfortable silence for a few moments longer and I wonder if this is part of my punishment.

"You're mad." The nervousness and embarrassment stick out like a sore thumb in my meek voice. He nods his head.

"I want to put you over my knee and spank the living shit out of you for what you did," he says, unable to hide his frustration or arousal.

"I was drunk and angry," I admit, "not a good combination. What I did was insensitive and I'm sorry." Christian doesn't say anything, which worries me. This really could be it between us, but then I remember his message to me this morning. "Please don't be mad." He sighs a sigh of frustration.

"I have these feelings when I'm around you," he inhales sharply, "that I've never had before. I've never done the _more_ thing. I've never wanted to."

"I told you that I loved you and you told me that was wrong."

"Because I want to control you Ana. I still want to punish you for the hell you've put me through, walking out on me last week, dancing with that other man, and endangering your life by sneaking out to that alleyway all by yourself." He sighs at me, looking completely and utterly defeated.

"This is not how things were supposed to happen," I feel my eyes tear up, "I was supposed to meet you as a result of a normal circumstance. You were supposed to be a mutual friend of a mutual friend. We were supposed to go to dinner or to a movie for a first date and then I would have gone home and waited a couple days to call so I wouldn't seem desperate. In the next couple months, you would have asked me to spend the night and I would have accepted because we were both really into each other."

"Vanilla," Christian says matter-o-factly. With that one simple word, realization hits me. I don't want a plain relationship; I just don't want all of the kink that comes along being with Christian. I understand that I was supposed to have a vanilla relationship because my entire life has set me up for one. It just so happened that I fell into Mr. Grey's office that day and then fate had other plans for me.

"A little bit, but since I've had you, I know I couldn't go back to vanilla even if I tried."

The ghost of a smile dances across his lips and I find that smile sneaking up on mine too.

"I miss you," he whispers, "this past week has been hell."

"I miss you too," I breathe, feeling that familiar ache I always seem to have around him, but I welcome it with open arms.

**I haven't decided if I am going to continue this any further because the next chapter would have to include sex to stay true to the characters and I'm not very good at writing smut. Anyways, thanks for being such an attentive audience!**


End file.
